Mascota exotica
by Andy Pierrot
Summary: Debió de sospechar que todo seria un desastre en cuanto vio al Dr. Geiszler ingresar al laboratorio con una caja sellada, ahora Hermann tiene que lidiar con el problema que significa tener una mascota exótica.


Mascota exótica*

Después de la cancelación del fin del mundo, todos entraron en una gran celebración y dicha que posteriormente le siguió una reconstrucción y mejoración de todas las zonas destruidas por los kaijus. También surgieron varios acontecimientos ya esperados, sobre todo para los habitantes del shatterdome que seguían operando en el estudio de los kaijus y combate con jagers, porque en los enlaces cerebrales que hicieron ciertos científicos con los monstruos, descubrieron no solo algo interesante de esas criaturas, sino que ellos no son los únicos en el universo, nunca se sabe si otra especie aparecerá para atacarlos.

Y de acontecimientos importantes para estas personas, esta que Choi fue ascendido de cargo, se hizo una estatua en honor a Stacker y Hansen, se rindió honor a todos los pilotos jagers caídos en batalla, el señor Hansen ahora ocupaba el puesto del difunto mariscal y entrenaba a los reclutas, Mako y Becket se casaron, actualmente la japonesa tiene dos meses de embarazo; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Newton y Hermann se comprometieron, esto no fue sorpresa para nadie, su relación es de "molestar a la persona que te gusta" como niños de primaria.

El Dr. Gottlieb caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que lleva al laboratorio que comparte con el otro científico, apoyando su peso a momentos sobre su bastón y en su otra mano sostenía unos cuantos papeles con la información de las ultimas muestras clonadas de Kaijus, pues para seguir investigando, encontraron la manera de duplicar partes de kaiju ya que al detener la invasión, ya no había más partes que investigar.

-Bien.-Hermann aparto la vista de los papeles en su mano antes de ingresar al laboratorio donde curiosamente no encontró nada, su lado no había sido tocado y el de Newton seguía tan desordenado como siempre.

No encontraba al otro por ninguna parte, algo malo estaba pasando, de eso estaba seguro. El doctor recorrió una vez más el laboratorio con la mirada antes de darse vuelta, tal vez Newton estaba en la cafetería bus...

-¡AAH!-estaba por caerse hacia atrás del susto al ver una persona aparecer de repente con una máscara de gas a centímetros de su cara. Sin embargo, esa persona paso un brazo por su cintura impidiendo la caída e irguiéndolo de nuevo.

El sujeto se quitó la máscara revelando el atractivo rostro del doctor Geiszler, Hermann frunció el ceño con enojo por el tremendo susto que le causo su prometido.

-¡¿Que estás haciendo?, casi me da un infarto!-le reprocho picándole el pecho con el dedo de forma acusadora.

El regañado solo sonrió y se acercó al otro depositando un rápido beso en sus labios, después paso por su lado cargando una caja sellada que Gottlieb no había notado hasta ahora.

-No seas aguafiestas, solamente llegue unos segundos después de ti y no hice ruido para no asustarte.-deposito la caja en una parte despejada de su mesa.

-¡Pero aun así me asustaste!

Geiszler saco la lengua imitando de forma burlesca lo que dijo su pareja, después le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, así lo hizo el otro pero guardando distancia de esas entrañas viscosas de kaiju.

-Tengo algo genial aquí.-señalo la caja sellada.- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que fui con Hannibal Chau y encontré partes de kaiju conservadas?-pregunto con emoción.

-Claro que recuerdo.-hizo una mueca de disgusto recordando que su compañero le contó como Hannibal lo saco a la calle y casi muere por un kaiju.

-Pues fui otra vez con él a buscar lo que hay dentro de la caja.

El tatuado se apresuró a abrazar la caja con cariño ignorando la expresión en shock que puso su prometido.

-¡¿Fuiste con Hannibal?!- se aproximó al otro logrando que se separara de la caja-¡Casi mueres por su culpa! ¡Ese hombre te saco a la calle a un refugio público donde casi te conviertes en el platillo principal de ese enorme ka...!

No supo en que momento fue empujado hasta quedar sentado sobre su escritorio, con las manos del biólogo rodeando su cadera y sus labios sedientos unidos al otro científico. Después de un intenso besuqueo y manoseo que fue detenido por un nervioso alemán, Newton volvió a abrazar la caja siendo seguida por su pareja que tenía la cara tintada de rojo.

-Me encanta que me demuestres cuanto te importo.-le guiño el ojo al hombre del bastón que solo atino a sonrojarse más.

-De c-cualquier modo...¿qué tienes ahí?-los ojos de Newt volvieron a iluminarse y procedió a destapar la caja con entusiasmo.

Del fondo del contenido metálico, surgió un pequeño gorgojeo, se asomaron unas pequeñas patas escamosas junto con una cabeza y caparazón. Esa forma, ese ruido y ese tamaño solo significaban una cosa, eso era un...

-¡Parásito de kaiju!-Hermann dio unos pasos atrás de la impresión, pero teniendo cuidado esta vez de no caerse.

-¡Shhh!-silencio al matemático al ver a la pequeña criatura esconderse de vuelta a la caja.-¡Lo asustas!

-¡¿Yo lo asusto a él?!-posiciono su bastón frente a él por si la criatura saltaba a atacarlo.

Newton acostó la caja y comenzó a hacerle suaves llamados al parásito para que saliera de su escondite, todo bajo la impresionada mirada de su pareja.

-Vamos bonito, no pasa nada~. El no quiso decir eso, solo tuvo una mala mañana.-acerco su mano animando a la criatura a salir.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-pregunto ofendido.

Geiszler le saco la lengua de forma infantil y agrando su sonrisa al ver al parásito asomarse lentamente fuera de la caja, fijando sus cinco ojos en el otro hombre desconocido, Hermann brinco un poco en su lugar por la impresión y se movió lentamente hasta estar detrás del otro doctor. El biólogo gano la confianza suficiente del alíen como para que este se posicionara en su mano y Newton pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Awww, ¿no es precioso?-se dio la vuelta para mostrárselo a su pareja.

-No, y te pido que alejes esa criatura de mi o por lo menos lo mantengas a dos metros del espacio personal que me corresponde.-dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta estar en su lado del laboratorio. El experto en biología rodó los ojos y siguió haciéndole cariñitos al parásito alienígena.-¿Cómo lograste quedarte con eso y mantenerlo con vida?, me dijiste que solo sobrevivían sumergiéndolos en amoniaco.

-Y eso hice. Un baño de amoniaco a la semana es suficiente y este lindo amiguito ya lo tomo, además logre quedármelo haciendo un trueque con Hannibal Chau.

-No puede ser...-el alemán se llevó la mano a la cara, a veces su prometido era tan idiota.-¿Y qué le diste?, ¿no es peligroso tenerlo y sobre todo recién bañado en amoniaco?

-Bueno, le di unas partes de kaiju que ya no necesitaba y no representa peligro tener a este amiguito con nosotros, por lo menos no ahora.-se agacho para dejar al parásito en el suelo que comenzó a explorar dentro del laboratorio, el doctor en física se subió a su silla.-Veras, le doy un baño descontaminante que lo hace tolerable para nosotros y el, ya que sigue teniendo amoniaco dentro de su cuerpo y no lo expulsa, así que es perfecto.

El matemático miro incrédulo la sonrisa satisfecha de su pareja que solo observaba al alíen moverse con curiosidad por todas partes. Gottlieb estaba por decir otra cosa para hacer entrar en razón a su prometido a sabiendas que era inútil, sin embargo, un solo de guitarra sonó por el laboratorio asustándolo tanto a él como a la criatura por el estridente sonido, Newton saco su teléfono del bolsillo.

-Aquí Geiszler, ¿qué cuentas?-contesto con una sonrisa y guardo silencio escuchando atentamente a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

El alemán aprovecho para buscar al parásito con la mirada, encontrándolo increíblemente en la pared del lado de su pareja, esa sabandija sabe trepar lo que sea.

-¡¿De verdad?!-el de bastón regreso su atención al otro científico que tenía una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.-¡Voy para allá inmediatamente, llego en un minuto!-colgó la llamada y corrió hasta enfrente de la silla de su prometido.

Hermann no esperaba que Newt lo tomara de las caderas y lo bajara de vuelta al suelo, después se agacho palmeando su muslo para llamar a la criatura que arribo en sus manos segundos después, el de lentes volvió a incorporarse.

-Herms, me consiguieron muestras de unos nuevos kaiju que podre clonar, iré por ellos y te veré de vuelta en la cafetería, ya es hora de comer y sé que viniste para que vayamos juntos.-el biólogo le dio un rápido beso a su prometido y dejo al parásito en una jaula canina que Gottlieb no había notado hasta ahora.-Regresare lo más pronto posible, por favor cuida a Popsy en lo que estoy fuera.

-¿Popsy?-pregunto incrédulo cuando la jaula fue depositada a un metro de él.

-¿A que es un lindo nombre?-sonrió mirando con ternura a su ahora mascota.-Tendrás que llevarlo contigo a la cafetería ya que no le gusta estar solo, y si lo haces, hará travesuras. No te preocupes porque escape o lastime a alguien, en su jaula deje piel muerta de kaiju para que coma, solo se alimenta de eso y no se ira ya que no tiene tanta fuerza como para romper hierro.

-Newton, esto es inaudito, no puedo cuidar de...

-Sera solo unos minutos, no creo tardar más de una hora y Popsy es muy tranquilo, por favoooor~.

El matemático se masajeo el puente de la nariz y asintió lentamente a su pareja, cuando quería o estaba en plan berrinche, su prometido podía llegar a hacer realmente desesperante, sobre todo con esos ojos de borrego que le ponía cuando quería convencerlo de algo.

-Está bien, pero que conste que solo...-volvió a ser interrumpido, pero esta vez por los labios del Dr. Geiszler que se apoderaron de los suyos apasionadamente.

-Gracias, volveré pronto, los quiero.-le guiño el ojo al alemán antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Hermann quedo solo en el laboratorio con un parásito de kaiju en una jaula para perros que comía tranquilamente piel muerta de alíen. Esto no podía ponerse peor.

-De acuerdo monstruito...hora de comer.

* * *

La cafetería estaba sumergida en el típico bullicio que suele haber a la hora de comer, los pilotos se hacían bromas pesadas entre ellos, como ponerse mini explosivos en la comida para que la persona se embarre con puré de papas la cara; los de mantenimiento presumían entre ellos cual jaeger que arreglaban era mejor; Tendo estaba en la mesa principal junto con Hansen, su perro, Raleigh y Mako.

Gottlieb suspiro antes de caminar directo a la mesa que siempre compartía con los de mayor rango en el shatterdome, ganándose unas miradas curiosas de parte de algunos que se les hacía extraño que uno de los mejores científicos del mundo adquiriera una mascota, sabiendo que el matemático tiene poca tolerancia a los animales, aunque no sería tan raro ya que su próximo esposo es el mejor biólogo del mundo, lo más seguro es que el Dr. Geiszler convenció al otro científico de tener un perro, porque no lograban ver bien al animal dentro de la jaula. El alemán tomo asiento junto a Becket que estaba sentado al lado de Mori que comía tranquilamente y le sonrió al recién llegado al igual que su esposo, Tendo que tenía lugar frente a él le sonrió también mientras le servía dos tazas de café al científico suponiendo que su prometido no tardaba en llegar, Herc comía su puré de papas al lado de Tendo y dándole de vez en cuando a Max que comía a sus pies.

-Dr. Gottlieb, buenas tardes.-le saludo Raleigh por todos en la mesa, el mencionado solo asintió y regreso el saludo.

Mako fue quien se decidió por hacer la pregunto del millón que rondaba en la cabeza de todos al ver la jaula que trajo el matemático, y posiciono a su lado en el asiento.

-Doctor, si no le importa y por curiosidad de todos los presentes... ¿que hay en la jaula?-pregunto cortésmente la japonesa ganando la mirada de todos en la mesa y de algunos curiosos en otras.

Hermann ya sabía que no podría evadir esa pregunta por siempre, así que gruño por lo bajo y le dio la vuelta a la caja dando a conocer el contenido a todos, las reacciones fueron las esperadas. Mako retrocedió un poco y el americano se sentó de lado cubriendo a su esposa con su cuerpo por si acaso, Tendo dejó caer el cubierto de la impresión y Herc casi se ahoga con los chicharos, Max solo comenzó a gruñir a la jaula. El volumen de todos en el comedor bajo hasta solo escuchar murmullos por la noticia ya esparcida en toda la cafetería, el científico suspiro cansado echando un vistazo a la mascota de su prometido que se ocultó hasta lo profundo de la jaula al ver a tantas personas desconocidas mirándolo.

-¡¿Un parásito de kaiju?!-grito escandalizado el nuevo mariscal.

Un sonido ahogado sonó por todo el comedor callando cualquier ruido de repente. El alemán comenzó a ponerse nervioso, instintivamente se sentó de lado y oculto la jaula detrás de él.

-Si, verán...ahmm...-¿Por qué demonios se ponía nervioso?, es la mascota de Newton, él lo trajo al shatterdome, es su problema, no el suyo.-Es que esta aquí por...

A nadie se le paso por la mente que el primero en reaccionar ante la "amenaza", fuera el único canino en todas las instalaciones. Max salto de su lugar hasta el del científico y con su cuerpo tiro la jaula al piso logrando que se abriera; en cuestión de segundos todo se descontrolo, el alíen salió corriendo de su escondite y corrio disparado hacia cualquier parte, haciendo que algunos salieran del comedor y otros se subieran a la mesa desconociendo que la criatura podía trepar lo que sea. Tendo se quedó estático en su asiento en la misma posición que tenía cuando dejó caer el cubierto, Mako se sentó en la mesa con Becket parado frente a ella, Herc y Hermann fueron los únicos que salieron tras los dos prófugos con el alemán maldiciendo por lo bajo a Newton por no cerrar bien la jaula.

-¡Max, vuelve aquí!-el australiano corría tras su perro que perseguía a un sorprendentemente veloz parásito.

El matemático tomo un pedazo de piel de kaiju que "Popsy" no se había terminado y siguió al mariscal en busca de la mascota del xenobiólogo. El bulldog corría por los al rededores sin perder de vista al intruso que trepaba por las paredes y aterrizaba de vez en cuando en las mesas, algunos pilotos se asustaban y se subían a los brazos de otros o corrían por donde sea ya que Hansen sello las puertas, solo alguien de alto rango como él podía abrirlas, y Mori, Raleigh, Choi o Gottlieb no parecían muy dispuestos a abrirlas.

-¡Maldición, ven acá parásito!-se enojó más al saberse descaradamente ignorado por ¿su mascota?-¿Es en serio?...tal vez me arrepienta de esto.-murmuro sentándose en el suelo con dificultad, había dejado su bastón en la mesa. El científico estiro las manos con el trozo de piel muerta y llamo suavemente a su mascota...si, porque quiera o no, lo de Newt es suyo al igual que lo suyo es de Newt, eso pasa cuando te casas, o estas próximo a casarte.

Herc cayo de cara al intentar saltar sobre su perro que salió corriendo una vez más al ver al alíen cambiar de dirección.

-Popsy~, ven pequeño, por favor.-No pensó que funcionaria, pero el parásito corrió con entusiasmo hasta sus brazos y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

La mayoría en el comedor puso una expresión de extremo desconcierto ante la imagen tan rara frente a ellos. Hermann se levantó cuidadosamente con su mascota entre brazos, Popsy gorgojeaba alegre al saberse seguro con uno de sus dueños; el australiano frunció el entrecejo ante la escena, ¡¿A caso todos olvidaban que esa cosa es un parásito de kaiju?!, ¡El enemigo!, Max tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que veía, muchos se estaban enterneciendo al ver ese monstruo restregarse con cariño en el saco de un nervioso alemán que de vez en cuando hacia muecas de desagrado, le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a esto.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ponerte de vuelta a tu jaula para que pueda comer.-el matemático estaba por dar unos pasos hasta la mesa y recoger su bastón, cuando de la nada fue tacleado por el cuerpo del bulldog tirándolo al suelo con todo y alíen.

Hansen al estar seguro que nadie lo veía, hizo como que Max se le escapó de las manos y dejo que su mascota acabara con el intruso. Parecía ser el único cuerdo y el mismo se encargaría de deshacerse de esa cosa.

Todos ahogaron un sonido de sorpresa al ver al mejor físico matemático del mundo tirado en el suelo, Popsy rodeaba el cuerpo de su dueño escapando del canino que se empeñaba en querer atraparlo y despedazarlo. Max se enojaba más con cada toreada que le hacia el alíen y en un arranque de rabia cruzo directamente encima del científico, el caído hizo una expresión de dolor y grito un poco, el animal no es precisamente ligero y siempre fue débil; el parásito quedo quieto al ver como ese bruto animal había osado lastimar a su dueño, ni siquiera la importo estar entre los dientes del canino.

Eso es todo.

Fue suficiente.

Todos los presentes cubrieron sus oídos al escuchar un escandaloso ruido que provenía de la mascota del alemán. Popsy aturdió al perro el bastante tiempo como para que lo soltara y corriera hasta su dueño; en cuanto dejo de gritar, Max corrió hasta el, pero el parásito pareció gruñirle en advertencia poniéndose delante del científico de forma protectora. Herc enfureció más al ver a su mascota retroceder lentamente de espaldas, por fin comprendiendo el peligro que significa meterse con alguien de quien no sabes nada.

-¡Max, ataca!-grito en orden el australiano, pero su perro solo hecho un lamento al recibir otro grito de enojo del alíen.

-Hansen, es suficiente.-dijo Tendo reaccionando por fin.

-¡No, nadie entiende que esa cosa es un parásito de kaiju!-apunto a la criatura que solo le gruño.- ¡Es peligroso!

-¡No ha dañado a nadie!-defendió el científico.

-¡¿Y tenemos que esperar hasta que lo haga?!-dio unos pasos hasta el parásito desenfundando su arma.-No sé ustedes, pero yo lo eliminare.

Becket salto de su lugar dispuesto a interponerse entre el mariscal y el doctor, pero alguien le gano. Una mano se estampo en la cara del australiano y lo hizo a un lado tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Apártate fascista!-Newton corrió hasta quedar hincado frente a su pareja, Popsy gorgojeo alegre al ver a su otro dueño y se pegó a la pierna del xenobiólogo.

Geiszler ayudo a su prometido a incorporarse tomándolo de la cintura y pasando su brazo por sus hombros aun con su mascota colgando de sus pantalones. Hansen frunció el ceño desde el suelo y se levantó caminando molesto hacia quien lo tiro.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, doctor?!

Newton lo miro con rabia y solo saco un papel de su chaqueta que pego al pecho del mariscal con furia, el científico llevo al alemán hasta la mesa que estaba antes y le paso su bastón. Herc leyó con disgusto el papel que le dieron y su cara muto a una incrédula.

-Vera, mariscal...-comenzó diciendo el de lentes aprovechando el silencio en el comedor y sacudiendo el saco del otro doctor.-En cuanto vi a Popsy sabía que no regresaría sin él y por eso me lo lleve, también sabía que no me permitirían quedarme con él por lo que envié un permiso a los rangos más altos para que pudiera adquirirlo, hoy me llego la respuesta junto con unas muestras de kaiju.-sonrió con satisfacción al ver como las facciones del australiano se descomponían en una derrotada.-Me dieron el permiso de conservarlo porque alegue que sería bueno estudiar su comportamiento y fisiología en caso de un posible ataque alienígena parecido a él, y como soy xenobiólogo, no será problema para mí y el Dr. Gottlieb tenerlo.

Hermann boqueo sorprendido por lo que dijo su pareja y por la manera tan audaz con que manejaba la situación. Newton se aproximó hasta el mariscal y dejo caer su siempre tan amigable expresión, cambiándola por una amenazadora.

-También le advierto que aleje ese perro de mi futuro esposo, y tampoco se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima.-gruño lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo pudiera ser escuchado por él y australiano.

Hansen torció los labios en una mueca disgustada, pero guardo silencio al no poder refutar eso, fue su culpa que Max haya lastimado a la pareja del científico y no podía hacerle nada al parásito, no ante la nueva información revelada.

El tatuado sonrió superior y regreso a su expresión de siempre tan rebelde, volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo a su prometido de las caderas ayudándolo a equilibrarse, aun ante la vergüenza de él; Popsy aterrizo en el piso estando a un lado de los pies del hombre del bastón.

-¿Newton?-pregunto en voz baja, pero desconcertado al ver que se retiraban del comedor con la criatura detrás de ellos por si el bulldog todavía tenía ganas de atacar a su dueño.-No comimos nada, y estas olvidando la jaula.

-No te preocupes.-contesto tranquilo aun siendo el centro de atención de los que aun los tenían en su rango de visión.-Traje comida china y le pediré a Tendo que me traiga la jaula después.

Lo último que pudieron ver antes de abandonar la cafetería, fue a Choi extrañado pero nada molesto a la petición del científico.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y enseguida un travieso parásito salió corriendo para explorar cada rincón de un nuevo lugar ante sus ojos. El de bastón torció los labios al observar a su mascota trepar por el techo justo encima de la cama que compartía con el hombre que en estos momentos cerraba la puerta.

-Entonces... ¿qué paso allá?-pregunto el xenobiologo sentándose en la cama y atrapando en el proceso a Popsy que se dejó caer libremente desde el techo.

El físico se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de la habitación. Fue un día cansado, primero la persona con la que se casara lo asusta casi provocando que su corazón se detuviera, después descubre que dicha persona consiguió un alíen en el mercado negro, surgió una llamada a su pareja que lo hace responsable de momentos por el parásito, va a la cafetería donde arma un escándalo al mostrar a la extraña mascota, luego el alboroto empeora cuando un perro sale tras el parásito y el como el pobre diablo a cargo del pequeño monstruito, corre tras ellos junto con el mariscal; cuando por fin logra atraparlo, es tirado al suelo por casi 20 kilos de animal y protegido por su mascota, después llega el biólogo y pone en su lugar al mariscal y perro, ahora se encuentra en la habitación que comparte con su futuro esposo.

¿Cansado, no?

-Solo te diré que no me gustan los perros.-se acostó abrazando un cojín, mientras escuchaba la risa del tatuado en el fondo.

Popsy salto de los brazos del hombre y recorrió el camino que lo separaba de la persona que debía proteger a su parecer, Hermann se removió un poco al sentir al alíen acomodarse sobre su estómago, sorprendentemente ya no le daba asco pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

Newton sonrió ante la escena, el alemán se veía tan pacifico sobre el sillón con su pequeña mascota protegiéndolo. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios y procurando no hacer ruido, camino hasta el otro dueño de la habitación, se colocó encima de Hermann aun sin tocarlo mientras Popsy lo veía atento.

-Herms~

El matemático abrió ligeramente los ojos, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando fue nuevamente atacado, pero esta vez por su pareja que asalto sus labios, el parásito lo tomo primero con calma, pero eso cambio al ver en unos de esos momento donde toman aire, los labios de Gottlieb estaban manchados de sangre ya que Geiszler los había mordido en un arranque de lujuria.

Popsy grito con fuerza aturdiendo a ambos sujetos, el alíen uso su diminuto cuerpo para intentar empujar a su otro dueño del alemán. Newton lo miro raro, pero después se emocionó y enterneció al comprender la situación.

-¡Awww~, te está protegiendo!-comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con Popsy en sus brazos.

El físico solo los miro incrédulo y le restó importancia al otaku de kaiju y parásito de kaiju.

-Iré a ducharme antes de comer.-aviso tomando su bastón y retirándose al baño dentro de la habitación.

Solo cuando la puerta fue cerrada, el biólogo dejo de dar vueltas y deposito a su mascota en el suelo viéndolo fijamente.

-Bien hecho, ese es mi Popsy.-dijo orgulloso, el parásito gorgojeo alegre como si le hubiera entendido.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos miraban asombrados a la mesa principal, Mori comía con calma al igual que Becket, Hansen batallaba con sus chicharos ligeramente frustrado aun por la presencia del parásito, Tendo le servía café a la pareja de científicos cuidando de no acercarse mucho al matemático, el Dr. Geiszler comía con toda felicidad al lado de su pareja, el experto en física recibió la taza que le fue tendida mientras maniobraba de que no se le cayera el contenido ni su mascota, Popsy yacía recostado en las piernas del hombre del bastón mientras vigilaba todo al rededor, de vez en cuando le gruñía al can cuando este se le quedaba viendo a él o alguno de sus dueños.

Si, a veces puede ser muy divertido y problemático tener una mascota exótica.


End file.
